


Precious

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, no offense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What'll you do if Kayano asks you out?"</p>
<p>Surprisingly, this was Karma who asked that. Nagisa, surprised from the question, blinked rapidly before answering with another question. "Why the sudden?"</p>
<p>Karma tilted his head slightly. "Well, let's say it's just sheer curiosity..."</p>
<p>(or, simply put, Karma was having doubt and Nagisa found it adorably precious)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the fic. 
> 
> AND WHY DID KARMA CRY IN THE NEWEST SPOILER ASDFGHJKL--
> 
> \--cough. Sorry for blabbering. On with the story.

"What'll you do if Kayano asks you out?"

 

Surprisingly, this was Karma who asked that. Nagisa, surprised from the question, blinked rapidly before answering with another question. "Why the sudden?"

 

Karma tilted his head slightly. "Well, let's say it's just sheer curiosity..."

 

Nagisa sighed softly. "I do like her--as a friend, I mean. So, no."

 

One of Karma's eyebrow rose. "No?"

 

"No," Nagisa echoed, and then bit a small portion of his popsicle. It's kind of hot today, so both of them chose to buy popsicles to cool it down. Nagisa's was already half eaten, while Karma... "Your popsicle is melting, Karma."

 

Karma looked like he was awoken from daydreaming. "Oh, this? I don't want it anymore; do you want it?" Of course Nagisa wouldn't refuse it. After walking down from the mountain in this kind of weather, nobody would refuse a treat of popsicle. He wondered though, why someone who put his blazer on in summer (a black one, nonetheless) like Karma didn't feel like they were being burned under the sun. And so Nagisa accepted the treat after finishing his own.

 

"So, what about Nakamura?"

 

Another confusing question. "What's wrong with you, Karma?"

 

"Nothing~" The redhead smiled innocently and walked straight forward without looking at Nagisa. But Nagisa knew--he knew that Karma was still waiting for the answer. The blue-haired teen sighed loudly and answered, "Still the same answer, Karma. Still the same answer."

 

Was Karma smiling just now?

 

"Aaah, so you're not attracted to them, I see..."

 

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? Are you really that tired today?" After trying to kill Koro-sensei and failed for the umpteenth time, Nagisa wouldn't be surprised if Karma did feel tired. He was just a human after all, a middle-schooler even. But the redhead shook his head and shrugged nonchalantly. Without looking at Nagisa.

 

Something was off here.

 

"I told you I'm okay. It's nothing but a mere curiosity."

 

Nagisa stared at Karma's back suspiciously. "Karma."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you thinking that I'm going to date someone right now?"

 

_Strike._ Even though he couldn't see Karma's expression, Nagisa knew he was right. Hints: Karma shuddered. And it was _not_ winter.

 

"...am I right, Karma?"

 

This time, Karma turned around--still averting his eyes from Nagisa. Was he _pouting_? Akabane Karma, the (possible) reincarnation of prankster spirit and Class 3-E's King of Blackmail, _pouting_?

 

Darn. Nagisa shouldn't have accepted the popsicle treat back then. Not to mention his phone was in his bag...

 

"It's not forbidden, isn't it?"

 

Ah, yes. The sight of Karma being flustered was enough to make Nagisa smiled wide. It didn't last long though--Karma returned to his usual self fast and cleared his throat. "Forget that. I think I'm going to have my lunch now. Are you hungry, Nagisa?"

 

Nagisa laughed.

 

Karma didn't need his answer. Nagisa knew that Karma knew only by looking at his left hand; the one Nagisa was holding tight while they were walking side by side.

 

"Let's have lunch together, then!"

 

(they ended up trying to assassinate Koro-sensei for an hour, though--nobody could run away freely after seeing a flustered Karma and eavesdropping their awkward conversation.

 

...actually, it was more like Karma himself trying to stab Koro-sensei somewhere on his head with Nagisa chuckling amusedly. Karma himself was not amused)

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. (_ _)


End file.
